


come home (your family misses you)

by whosrickygoldsworth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption post death, Everyone's dead but they still happy, Gen, I don't ship Reylo but this should still be Reylo friendly? I guess, Padme and Anakin get their grandkid, TRoS Spoilers, When I say mention of Rey I mean like two sentences, mentions of Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosrickygoldsworth/pseuds/whosrickygoldsworth
Summary: Rey connects with dead Jedi in life. In death, Ben returns to his family.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	come home (your family misses you)

Being dead was nicer than Ben expected. The cold air of Exegol gave way to a much warmer, more welcoming air. The permeating stench of death was replaced with a myriad of much more pleasant smells. As soon as he identified one as his mother's cooking, it was replaced with something equally comforting but now unidentified. Even the consuming pain in his bones was gone without a trace, replaced by a calming hand combing through his hair. “What's going on?” he said groggily, still not opening his eyes.

“You helped save the galaxy,” a woman's voice answered. It wasn't his mother's, it wasn't Rey's, it wasn't the metallic tone of a med-droid. But it was as warm and welcoming and familiar, so Ben coaxed his eyes open and saw his grandmother. He'd only seen Padme Amidala in holos and history lessons, but the Force whispered her name in his ear.

“Rey?” he asked, voice rough.

“She's alright, darling. She's strong. Palpatine is gone. And you were a hero,” Padme replied. She tucked her brown curls behind her ear as he pushed himself into a sitting position and took her in. Her lilac bodice joined with a short cape and draped over a white skirt that seemed to flow even as she remained still.

“What happens now?”

“The Jedi Order is waiting for you,” Anakin Skywalker said, kneeling down by his wife and grandson. He wore light robes, not the dark-colored ones Ben had stared at so many times in holos. But the combination of meeting his grandfather, who had become more mythical with each year of Ben's life, and hearing that the entire Jedi Order was waiting for him was overwhelming. He fell back to the ground, nestled at the last moment by his grandmother's lap, as if he was much younger.

“It's alright, darling,” Padme soothed, stroking his hair, “We can wait here as long as you want. Besides, I daresay the Jedi could use some time to recuperate themselves. They won't mind. And they can't really be mad at someone who helped kill Palpatine once and for all.”

“And so many of them,” Ben murmured, “I've done so many awful things. Why should I be hailed a hero?” His grandfather reached out to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Ben couldn't even care that his hero for so many years was finally with him. He just closed his eyes.

“You were groomed and manipulated,” Anakin replied, voice low, “He used everything against you. And since he was dead, no one even knew you needed protecting. It was his fault. Not yours.” Above Ben, his grandmother nodded in agreement.

“And hey, at least you didn't put anyone into carbon freeze and give them to a bounty hunter. Unlike some people in this room I could mention,” a familiar voice said. Ben's eyes flew open and ran into his father's arms. On the ground, his grandfather crossed his arms.

“That's what you choose to focus on? I carbon froze myself during the Clone Wars and I was perfectly fine,” Anakin shot back.

“But did anyone put a bow on you and give you to a bounty hunter?” Han bickered over his son's shoulder. Padme rolled her eyes dramatically, like it was an argument she'd heard far too many times since her son-in-law's death. But she was amused, and she could tell Ben was as well, so she said nothing to discourage them.

When Han and Ben let go of each other, Leia immediately took Han's place in hugging her son. Behind her stood Luke, who crossed the room to help up his mother and father. “You came home,” Leia murmured into her son's chest.

“I did,” Ben answered, choked up, “I came home.” Around him, his family smiled at their lost boy come home. And in the halls beyond, the Jedi Order celebrated Ben' Solo's return as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So I gotta admit... honestly I feel like Ben's at peace now. When I heard he died, I just thought, "Hey, now he's with people who love him. Untwisted versions of them, too." And I wanted to write a short snippet about him reuniting with a few of his family members.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I think I could easily continue this. Maybe flesh out some one on one reunions or you know, Luke apologizing for not seeing the signs of Dark Side manipulation. Let me know if you'd like to see that (or if you have any ideas for how that would play out)!


End file.
